Enfrentando al pasado luchando por un futuro
by SusanWrite
Summary: Tsuna tenía un pasado desconocido para todos, nadie sabía como lo había logrado ocultar, solo su madre sabía la verdad y esta dispuesta a todo por proteger a su hijo haciendo incluso que deje a los amigos que había hecho con tal de brindarle algo de tranquilidad. Nana pensó en algún momento que le podía dar una vida mejor con la ayuda de Reborn, pero fue solo un gran error...
1. Chapter 1

1

No estaba seguro de como llegó a eso, pero le sentía que si no se salía de allí en ese mismo instante algo horrible iba a pasar...pero Reborn como siempre gustando de su sufrimiento lo obligó a quedarse y aguantar una conversación incómoda al parecer solo para él, luego comenzaron a subir de tono las cosas...era un simple juego de 'verdad o castigo' y claro sus guardianes no se iban a echar atrás cuando eran cada uno más cabezota que el otro y tercos como ellos solos cuando su orgullo se veía amenazado por las palabras bien escogidas del pequeño hitman.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando fue que el siguiente retó recayó en él, solo sintió que Ryohei lo abrazaba por la espalda para detenerlo en su lugar por ordenes de Reborn y Yamamoto se acercaba a su rostro con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada que medio decía 'lo siento'. Notando lo que iba a pasar (Yamamoto lo iba a besar), comenzó a hacer lo único que podía en el momento, dar patadas mientras maldecía a Reborn porque a estas alturas ya sabía que pedir era algo inútil.

\- ¡Gokudera, sus piernas! - Reborn le dio una sonrisita mientras lo veía luchar inútilmente, pero antes de que el guardían de la lluvia llegará a él, Tsuna hizo algo que sorprendió a todos. Lloró y suplicó con pánico real en los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y sus recuerdos.

\- no...no...no...no...duele...

\- Tsu-Tsuna, esta bien, no haré nada - el espadachín estaba un poco en asustado al ver la reacción de pánico de su amigo. Ryohei también lo soltó con cuidado puesto que el chico temblaba incontroladamente en sus brazos al parecer sin notarlo; Gokudera también le liberó las piernas que solo le había tocado por un par de segundos, pero ninguno de los tres esperaba que el castaño cayera como un muñeco de trapo.

\- mentira...por favor...no más, no más, no más...

\- ¿qué pasa Juudaime? ¿el cabeza de cesped no le lastimo, verdad? - Gokudera se agachó junto a su jefe y le tocó un hombro para comprobar que estuviera bien, pero Tsuna dio un gemido lastimero y se encogió sobre si mismo llorando aún más, mientras seguía suplicando y se alejaba lo más que podía de ellos.

\- por favor, no más, no más...

Nana entró en la habitación con una bandeja con bebidas y aperitivos, para encontrar a su hijo en pánico y llorando, con una mirada que no había visto en años en su pequeño. Miró a los chicos en la habitación, ninguno sabía que hacer y ella misma no se sorprendió, a ella también le tomo tiempo pero tenía experiencia y aunque no sabía que había desencadenado esto, los amigos de su hijo le tendrían que dar una explicación.

\- todos fuera de la habitación ahora - los tres guardianes y Reborn miraron a la mujer seria y segura de si misma que era Nana mirandolos con algo casi similar a la ira - lleva esto abajo por mi por favor - le entregó la bandeja a Gokudera cuando iba a balbucear algo les cerró la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna en la cara.

\- ¿qué... - Ryohei no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta porque desde la habitación hubo un gritó horrible y desgarrador y luego el llantó de Tsuna fue libre y algo se removió en los chicos, haciendo que se sintieran culpables sin saber que había pasado pero sí que habían sido responsables de la reacción. Entonces Nana comenzó a cantar, una canción suave e infantil, pero tranquila y reconfortante.

Cuando el llanto paso a sollozos los chicos bajaron por indicación de Reborn; Nana tarareaba aún en la habitación.

Media hora más le tomo a Nana bajar y cuando lo hizo, todos se sintieron en problemas.

\- necesito que me digan que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió para saber que tanto tengo que trabajar con Tsu-kun para que supere esto - Nana los hizo sentarse a todos pero no por ello se sentían mejor, ni siquiera con la voz en calma de la mujer a pesar de la situación desconocida para los mafiosos.

Explicaron a lo que jugaban y lo que había pasado antes de que Tsuna entrará en ese estado de pánico tan extraño.

\- bien, tengo una base para comenzar - Nana habló más para ella que los otros pero los tranquilizó de alguna manera que supiera que hacer - Tsu-kun no irá a la escuela mañana, Reborn-kun será mejor que pases unos días lejos de él también...creo que está vez has cruzado la última línea, puedo dejar pasar muchas cosas, pero han hecho daño a mi hijo de una forma horrible que espero no sea permanente y él pueda perdonarlos porque en este momento yo no puedo hacerlo - notaron que las manos de Nana temblaban y se dieron cuenta de que no era de nerviosismo si más bien como si quisiera abofetearlos, lo cual era casi alucinante.

Los tres guardianes miraron a la mujer con la boca abierta y sin palabras; Reborn por su parte se preguntaba de que diablos iba todo eso, porque no entendía y era obvio que Tsuna tenía algo oculto más grande de lo que esperaba y eso no sería bueno para nadie si no lo podía arreglar y estando lejos solo sería más complicado, iba a replicar pero vio la mirada en el rostro de Nana, ciertamente esa era una expresión que nunca había visto en la mujer y sabía que era serio pero no podía apartarse de su estudiante en esa situación.

\- puedes quedarte conmigo - Yamamoto le miró con arrepentimiento y entonces el pequeño hitman miró en realidad a los otros guardianes y se dio cuenta de que tenía que trabajar en ellos también porque sin duda estaban afectados por la reacción de su jefe hacia ellos.

\- solo una cosa antes de irnos - Reborn fijo a Nana en su asiento con una mirada - ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- nada que necesiten saber, si Tsu-kun decide contarles y hablarles nuevamente entonces tienen derecho a saber, de otra manera es mejor que se mantengan lejos de esta casa y se olviden de todo...puedo dejar pasar muchas cosas que hacen sin una buena explicación mientras mi hijo esté bien, pero ahora le han hecho un daño directo y mayor del que pueden imaginar y eso no lo puedo perdonar.

* * *

 **Me acabo de llevar una sorpresa, por ser usuaria nueva no me deja subir historia por lo menos en 12 horas más T.T**

 **Así que, aprovecho el tiempo libre de subir capitulos y guardarlos para después, ya tengo dos primeros capitulos de historias diferentes, creo que ahora voy por una de mis preferidas, crossover, amo los crossover!**

 **Espero que les vayan gustando mis fanfics y se pasen por mi perfil para ver en que más estoy trabajando ahora, saludos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí otro capitulo, muchas gracias a quienes se suscribieron y dejaron un review, Emina me preguntó si iba a haber romance y yaoi, pues lo del romance se puede comenzar a desarrollar más adelante cuando la historia este mejor establecida, de momento no habrá mucho en ese sentido, del yaoi, pues no lo sé, la verdad no me molestaría escribir del tema, pero depende de lo que digan ustedes, que prefieren?**

 **Ahora les dejó el capitulo...**

* * *

 _Capitulo anterior..._

 _\- solo una cosa antes de irnos - Reborn fijo a Nana en su asiento con una mirada - ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

 **2**

\- nada que necesiten saber, si Tsu-kun decide contarles y hablarles nuevamente entonces tienen derecho a saber, de otra manera es mejor que se mantengan lejos de esta casa y se olviden de todo...puedo dejar pasar muchas cosas que hacen sin una buena explicación mientras mi hijo esté bien, pero ahora le han hecho un daño directo y mayor del que pueden imaginar y eso no lo puedo perdonar.

Los tres guardianes estaban ahora en la habitación de Yamamoto con Reborn mirando por la pequeña ventana.

Ninguno de los tres en realidad sabía que decir, Reborn había hecho el reto como broma, sabía que su estudiante entrería en pánico, pero en la mafia, sobre todo en una posición de liderazgo no se podía tener ese tipo de temores ingenuos, Reborn mismo prefería trabajar solo por eso, ya le había tocado antes perder en sus brazos la vida de compañeros y más de uno le había pedido como favor una sonrisa, que les sostuviera la mano los últimos minutos de su vida, una caricia en el cabello mientras cerraban los ojos imaginando que era de alguien querido, un beso pensando en alguien más o solamente queriendo partir de este mundo con una muestra de cariño en lugar de la crueldad y fealdad que hasta ahora los jóvenes Vongola no conocían de la mafia; por lo tanto Tsuna no debía tener problemas en dar un beso a sus guardianes, no lo estaba convirtiendo gay ni esperaba un romance entre ellos, pero esa reacción fue algo inesperado, insospechado y demasiado para ser pasado por alto.

El día siguiente fue algo depresivo en la escuela con los dos guardianes preocupados y la falta de Tsuna, ninguno se atrevió en realidad a ir a casa del castaño cuando acabaron las clases pensando que solo le harían mal al chico con su presencia, Reborn había estado desaparecido desde temprano en la mañana también, nada bueno parecía haber salido de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Ryohei por su parte se vio obligado a decir a su hermana, quien le regaño por su comportamiento y junto con Hana lo enviaron a casa al final de las clases mientras ellas visitaban a Tsuna en su casa; o al menos lo intentaban.

\- lo siento, pero Tsu-kun finalmente esta durmiendo, paso mala noche y luego la cita con el médico lo dejo agotado, de verdad agradezco su preocupación chicas - Nana les dio una sonrisa cansada y las chicas solo se pudieron despedir para dejar descansar a la mujer y dejando sus saludos se marcharon.

\- kaa-san - Nana se dio vuelta para ver a su hijo de pie en mitad de las escaleras con su pijama arrugado y el cabello despeinado, sería algo lindo de no ser por la expresión casi vacía salvo por los ojos brillantes de temor infantil - kaa-san ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Fue casi un susurro pero Nana lo escuchó y sonriendo se encaminó a su niño para llevarlo a su habitación y hacerlo dormir a su lado como cuando era pequeño y toda esa pesadilla comenzó.

\- ¿quieres también tú canción Tsu-kun? - Tsuna se subió a la cama de su madre y se acurrucó en su pecho, dejando que los cálidos brazos de la mujer lo envolvieran en la protección que en ese momento necesitaba.

\- no, solo necesito a kaa-san - Nana asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que el chico esta mucho mejor ahora de lo que en verdad se notaba, se acomodo con su hijo en brazos y hecho una manta suave sobre ellos dejando la luz de noche encendida y comenzó a acariciar el desordenado cabello de su niño hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Tomaron pronto una vieja rutina que habían vivido hace años juntos sin ningún problema, Tsuna se recuperaba más rápido de lo que Nana esperaba pero aún no estaba bien que tuviera que pasar tal situación.

Las chicas y los chicos habían pasado antes y después de la escuela varias veces pero Tsuna se negó a verlos a pesar e que todos los días alguien estaba en la casa preguntando por él.

Las pesadillas habían regresado y Tsuna pasaba noches horribles terminado la mayor parte del tiempo escurriéndose en la oscuridad hasta la cama de su madre que le abría los brazos y lo mecía como un bebé hasta dormir, aún con eso el chico no estaba en condiciones de continuar con su rutina y estilo de vida antes de todo esto, por lo que Nana estaba teniendo también problemas para que no lo expulsaran de la escuela considerando la cantidad de días perdidos que tenía y que además sus calificaciones no eran las mejores para empezar.

Había decidido no decirle nada a su esposo, tenía su número de teléfono marcado en su móvil una innumerable cantidad de veces pero no se atrevió a realizar la llamada por mucho que necesitara el consuelo de su marido, había pasado por esto antes una vez, cuando fue más terrible podía con esto de nuevo, debía ser fuerte por su hijo.

No importa cuanto buscará, Reborn no podía encontrar nada que le indicará lo que podría haber pasado con su estudiante, claro que tenía sus sospechas pero no tenía ni siquiera la oportunidad de preguntar o mirar en la casa Sawada desde que Nana lo había corrido.

Eso en sí había sido una sorpresa, Nana no solo lo había corrido de la casa a él, a todos los demás gorrones también, es decir, que incluso el inocente de Lambo quedaron fuera, solo Nana y Tsuna nuevamente en un lugar que a pesar de todo no había regresado a la tranquilidad que se esperaría al tener a toda la gente ruidosa fuera.

Los días pasaban y Tsuna tampoco regresaba a la escuela, preocupando a sus amigos que no dejaban de pasar y seguían recibiendo la misma respuesta de que el moreno no quería verlos o no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Esa parte era la más preocupante, el que no estuviera en condiciones ¿a qué se refería Nana con eso exactamente?

* * *

 **Ya está, que les va pareciendo, si bien sé que puede no se entienda mucho aún, se va a ir aclarando con el paso de los capitulos que fue lo que ocurrió a Tsuna y porque se comporta así.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan un buen día!**

 **Pd: pasen por mi perfil para ver mis otras historias ;) hay de HarryPotter/SekaiichiHatsukoi/GundamWing/Gravitation/OuranHighSchool**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí con la continuación...Espero que les este gustando!**

* * *

3

Nadie sabía nada del chico y todo parecía haberse arruinado y perdido por un simple y tonto juego, que sin duda para Tsuna había sido muy distinto de un juego o algo que se pudiera disfrutar.

Un mes, ese era el plazo máximo que iba a aguantar Reborn antes de tomar las cosas en sus manos y sacar de una buena vez la verdad como fuera necesario, lástima que en ese mes todo se salió aún más de control de lo que esperaba.

En menos de un mes, Nana había logrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta cambiar todo y sacar a su hijo de la ciudad junto con ella, desapareciendo ambos sin pista alguna que nadie pudiera encontrar o seguir.

Timoteo estaba asombrado por la mujer y la situación al enterarse, pero Iemitsu era el más conmocionado, intentó todo para hallar a su mujer y su hijo pero nada parecía funcionar, entonces en un momento como de revelación saltó de su asiento ladrando órdenes y preparando un viaje a una ciudad en que podía apostar su esposa había estado o aún estaba.

Esperaba así fuera, porque en verdad estaba preocupado por su familia.

Nana era más lista de lo que nadie le había dado el crédito correspondiente, ciertamente salio de la ciudad con su hijo pero solo un par de días para despistar a todos, además su pequeño necesitaba tiempo lejos, entonces en un momento de inspiración, sacó los pasaportes que pensó nunca tendría que usar pero que siempre seguía cambiando en caso de que llegará a pasar algo como esto.

Ella y su hijo estaban antes de darse cuenta en Nueva Zelanda disfrutando de algo completamente diferente.

Iemitsu había llegado tarde, su esposa había pasado por esa ciudad con su hijo, se había registrado en un hotel, pero nunca nadie los vio salir, y ahora le habían perdido por completo la pista, estaba desesperado y solo quería ver a su familia y saber que estaban bien, si algo les llegará a pasar no le importaba el estatus de Reborn como Hitman número uno, lo iba a hacer sufrir antes de darle la bendición de la muerte e iba a disfrutar cada minuto de ello.

Tsuna sabía que ahora no tenía motivos para temer y comportarse de esa manera, tenía la certeza de que todo era cosa del pasado, pero la verdad es que no podía controlar lo que sentía, el temor que lo embargaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos y los recuerdos que le daban pesadillas, amaba a su madre cada día más después uno de sus 'episodios' porque ella siempre era fuerte por él, le daba toda la calama que no poseía ni podía reunir por su cuenta y al mismo tiempo agradecía que no le culpaba, nunca lo había hecho a pesar de todos los problemas que le había causado y que le seguía dando.

Cuando Reborn llegó a sus vidas y se enteró de la mafia se sintió herido y traicionado por lo que le llevaba a su vida solo por ser quien era, pero lo que más le molestaba era que lo estuvieran prácticamente obligando a vivir en un mundo que odiaba con todo su ser y eso fue lo que más negaba aceptar, lo que todos veían que no quería y su excusa para no decir la verdad.

Sabía desde hace muchos años que había más en el mundo que gente buena y mala, comprendía ese mundo más que una persona común que se supone era, su madre también sabía y había tenido sus contactos muchos años para mantenerlos seguros a ambos; ahora había cobrado unos favores y estaban con otra identidad en un país extranjero, lejos de todo por el momento, porque ambos sabían tendrían que regresar y enfrentarse a todo y todos. Era solo un momento para descansar y relajarse, reunir fuerzas antes de la batalla de sus vidas.

\- Mamá vamos a pasear por aquí – Decidido a no seguir pensando más tomo a su madre de la mano y sonriendo la arrastró por Rolleston Avenue, había preguntado antes y sabía que junto al museo de Canterbury llegarían al paseo de exhibiciones de plantas anuales y más allá del césped de tiro con arco hasta el jardín de rosas; la exclamación feliz de su madre cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban fue todo lo que necesito para por un momento olvidarse del mundo y ser feliz.

\- Tsu-kun...no tienes que forzarte a regresar – Nana estaba sentada frente a su hijo en la habitación de hotel donde se quedaban, habían tenido un día hermoso pero su hijo quiso hablar de lo que iban a hacer desde ahora y su animo había caído de inmediato.

\- lo sé, pero es lo mejor – le miró con esos grandes ojos en los que su madre podía ver todo – si no lo hago ahora, nunca tendré el valor de enfrentarme a mi pasado, no puedo seguir así, no va a ser sencillo, pero me frustra cada vez lo que pasa.

\- sabes que Kaname-sensei dijo que estaba bien, has hecho muchos progresos estos años y esperábamos una recaída en algún momento, cariño, eres fuerte, no tienes que demostrárselo a nadie...

\- kaa-san, quiero un futuro... - Tsuna miraba por la ventana y Nana suspiró haciendo lo mismo guardando lo que pensaba para ella.

Mirando a su hijo, claro que lo entendía, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no quería que su hijo se presionara a continuar avanzando de prisa, la última vez le había tomado mucho más tiempo volver a ser el mismo y aún había quedado una clara diferencia del chico alegre que solía ser; ella misma había tenido que cambiar para adaptarse a su nuevo hijo y las expectativas que ese pequeño tenía para ella, no quería que guardará nada que lo lastimara en su interior...aún así...debía apoyarlo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- pues bien, debemos hacer muchas cosas antes de regresar, mañana vamos de compras~

Tsuna se volvió a mirar a su madre y sonrió, ella sabía como hacer todo mejor con solo una palabra o sonrisa; sabía que una vez más la estaba cargando con que era duro de manejar, pero su madre era más fuerte que nadie que había conocido y estaba orgulloso de estar allí con ella.

\- hai, hai, vamos a dormir – su madre lo arropo y se quedo a su lado hasta que se quedó dormido.

Fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que pudo dormir sin pesadillas y soñó con un futuro mejor para él y su madre; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se olvido de todo lo demás, los que lo esperaban en su país y lo que la mafia tenía preparado para él...

* * *

 **Apuesto a que no se esperaban que mandara a Tsuna a New Zeland, es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, aquí solo puse un poquito, casi nada, porque si me entusiasmo, empiezo a buscar mis fotos y me pongo a charlar con la gente que conocí allá y ya luego nunca terminaba este cap, en fin...**

 **Agradezco los comentarios, me ha gustado mucho la idea de Lizane Rameco para el romance, sería un buen desafió a escribir; gracias también a brenmalik19 trataré de subir lo más seguido que pueda, tengo el próximo capitulo listo, pero si no cortaba este aquí iba a quedar muy largo... ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan un buen día!**

 **Pd: pasen por mi perfil para ver mis otras historias ;) hay de HarryPotter/SekaiichiHatsukoi/GundamWing/Gravitation/OuranHighSchool**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí con la continuación...Espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi!**

* * *

4

Estuvieron una completa semana sin saber nada de Sawada Nana o Tsunayoshi; Iemitsu estaba a punto de enloquecer, como líder de CEDEF tenía casi ilimmitada adquisición al conocimiento que le viniera en gana; es decir; quería saber como iban las acciones de una pequeña casi desconocida empresa al otro lado del mundo, hecho; quería saber como se llamaba la abuela muerta de un desconocido por mera curiosidad, hecho; quería saber datos secretos de la NASA por aburrimiento, hecho; saber los momentos más vergonzosos de la infancia de sus subordinados, hecho; quería saber donde estaban su esposa y su hijo civiles y sin contacto alguno externo con recursos para ocultarse de nadie...imposible.

Estaba desesperado, las ideas más irracionales habían pasado por su mente en esos días, desde que Reborn había asumido la tutoría de Tsuna, no esperaba que nadie se atreviera a acercarse a su hijo aún sabiéndolo heredero de Vongola, pero Reborn había sido hechado de casa por su esposa y mientras estaba haciendo su propia investigación de la que aún no le daba pista alguna, bien cualquier enemigo con cualidades pudo tomar a su amada familia...y si no habían contactado aún, solo podía suponer que los estaban torturando por información que no tenían.

Aún todo eran meras especulaciones, pero no podía aliviar su mente de esos pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando se quedaba dormido en frente a las pantallas en la sala de reconocimiento facial.

Se suponía que contaban con la última tecnología, podían poner un dibujo de una cara y encontrar a una persona en cualquier parte del mundo con cámaras de vigilancia, pero por más que miraba y buscaba no logradaba dar con nada.

Nono tampoco estaba feliz, no sabía que más decirle, la verdad no le importaba mucho, el hombre había perdido a su heredero y si bien era importante considerando la cantidad de personas que dependían de Vongola, Iemitsu había perdido a su hijo y nadie parecía ver como eso era más importante, incluso había escuchado a sus subordinados susurrar en la sala de café, como no entendían que el hombre estuviera tan afectado por gente a la que no veía hace años ni con la cual tenía contacto alguno.

Cierto era que había dejado a su familia sola, pero era por seguridad, al ir creciendo Tsuna era un objetivo cada vez mayor si se le relacionaba con él, y por ende su amada Nana también estaría en peligro.

Ahora se cuestionaba todo, y más su lealtad a Vongola, que había prometido protección a los suyos y le había fallado tan espectacularmente.

\- ¡Señor, los encontramos! - Iemitsu se volvió tan rápido que su cuello crujió y le causo un dolor infernal, pero no le prestó atención a eso, en cuanto vio por donde pasaban su esposa e hijo con mirada solemne salió corriendo ladrando órdenes a diestra y siniestra; iba a averiguar de una vez por todas como estaba su familia y les iba a proteger desde ahora, quería explicaciones y las iba a conseguir a como diera lugar.

\- es raro estar de regreso – Tsuna miró alrededor, había pasado una semana estupenda con su madre, habían sido vacaciones en serio, pero no todos los días hay un par de personas que se toman vacaciones de sus vidas, ellos lo habían disfrutado al máximo.

\- vamos a hacer esto, después podemos ir de vacaciones otra vez – Nana le dio un apretón ligero en la mano y Tsuna sonrió, sí, iban a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

\- nos vemos en casa entonces, kaa-san – Tsuna se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, que dejó a la mujer sonriendo.

\- ten cuidado, Tsu-kun, te espero a la hora de la cena – Nana vio partir a su hijo después de caminar fuera del aeropuerto juntos tomaron caminos separados para sus metas. Aún así Nana necesitaba conseguir ciertas cosas y que me mejor que mezclarse en el mercado por información y los abarrotes necesarios.

Iemitsu llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su esposa e hijo separarse en taxis con rumbos completamente diferentes, dudó un momento por quien seguir, pero se decidió finalmente por Tsuna, si iba a obtener información delicada su hijo se la daría, ya luego podía hablar con Nana y alterara sus recuerdos de ser necesario, tanto como odiaba meterse con la mente de su esposa, era un mal necesario que estaba dispuesto a realizar.

Órdeno sin embargo, que alguien sigueira a la mujer y le informara de cualquier cosa anormal en ella, además de que la protegieran de todo, absultamente todo, no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno de los dos otra vez.

Tsuna sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, había sentido, hace un rato algo raro, y cuando miró disimuladamente por su visión periferica notó un auto negro elegante seguir a su taxi, suspiró, esperaba estar un tiempo a solas para arreglar ciertos asuntos personales antes de enfrentar a la mafia una vez más, solo esperaba que fueran aliados, no estaba de ánimos para una pelea...pero quizás...le dio al chofér una nueva dirección y aunque el hombre le miró confundido asintió y dobló en la próxima esquina.

No lo había planeado realmente, solo estaba con algo de suerte, llegó minutos antes de que las clases acabaran para el día, y después de pagar rápidamente, corrió dentro de la escuela buscando a cierto prefecto que sabía amaría la lucha con alguien ajeno y que no debía estar en terrenos de la escuela.

Encontrar a Hibari fue sencillo, hacerlo escuchar no tanto, en cuanto el mayor lo vio, se lanzó contra el para "morderlo hasta la muerte" por faltar a clases tanto tiempo sin avisar y presentarse en esas condiciones no acuerdo a las normas del uniforme escolar.

Tsuna hizo una mueca mientras esquivaba, pero notaba Hibari no iba a por todas con él; le dijo de sus perseguidores y justo en el momento en que tenía la atención de Hibari, ambos vieron por la ventana a un grupo de hombres en traje negro entrar a la escuela, justo en el momento que el timbre de finalización de clases sonó.

Hibari saltó por la ventana, era más sencillo, Tsuna reconoció a uno de los hombres con incredulidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a detener a Hibari, de alguna manera sentía que su padre se las podía arreglar con el Guardián de la Nube y si no, tenía bien merecido lo que el otro le diera, porque el hombre debía haber ido a por su madre primero; aprovechando la buena distracción fue a su salón en busca de sus otros guardianes sonriendo un poco al escuchar los gritos y exclamaciones en la entrada de la escuela; esto no había sido mala idea.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo, ya que les ha gustado tanto esta historia voy actualizando casi a diario ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

 **Pd: pasen por mi perfil para ver mis otras historias ;) hay de HarryPotter/SekaiichiHatsukoi/GundamWing/Gravitation/OuranHighSchool**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí con la continuación...Espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi!**

 **Un poco más tarde de lo esperado la continuación, pero me atrase un poco en el examen en clase de chino hoy y luego me fui a comer con una compañera :D**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un super fin de semana!**

* * *

5

Al llegar a su salón, vio a pocos estudiantes salir, aún mirando algo perturbados por lo que pasaba, no le dieron una segunda mirada más apresurados en conseguir un buen punto de vista de lo que pasaba fuera, las ventanas del salón estaban abarrotadas de estudiantes comentando curiosos sobre lo que pasaba.

Sus guardianes para variar tenían su propio argumento; pero podía notar ninguno de los dos ponía su corazón en ello, se veían cansados por alguna razón, había ojeras feas y mas notorias en Gokudera-kun por su piel más pálida quizás; decidió llamar la atención de ellos acercándose tranquilo.

\- Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, pueden dejar de discutir un momento, me gustaría hablar con ustedes – el efecto fue instantáneo, ambos se congelaron y se volvieron a mirar, los ojos de Yamamoto se veían muy amplios y su boca imitaba a un pez sin saber que decir, mientras se quedaba allí de pie con torpeza; Gokudera por el contrario, pareció iluminarse, sus ojos brillaban, su piel se veía más saludable, el cabello que estaba levemente despeinado parecía relucir como en un comercial de shampoo barato que había visto la semana anterior.

\- ¡Juudaime! - ante la exclamación feliz algunos de los que estaban en la ventana se dieron vuelta a mirar - ¡está de regreso! ¡sabía que podía escapar de los bastardos secuestrados y regresar a nosotros con bien!

\- ¿eh? - Tsuna no se esperaba eso, no tenía idea de que hablaba el medio italiano.

\- ¡lo siento por no haber estado para ayudar cuando lo necesitaba! - el peliplata se inclinó en una reverencia repentinamente sin notar que frente a él había un pupitre y estrelló su frente en la mesa con útiles escolares aún en ella.

Varios de los que se habían vuelto a mirar la alteración en el salón hicieron una mueca en simpatía al dolor que debía estar sintiendo el extranjero. Había sonado el golpe muy fuerte, aún con los pocos ruidos que venían de la lucha que terminaba ya en el exterior.

\- ano... - Tsuna también hizo una mueca, pero seguía incierto de que iba todo el asunto, no había visto a los chicos desde el 'incidente'; Gokudera no se movió de su lugar con la cabeza en la mesa y Tsuna se preocupó de que se hubiera lastimado en serio, además Yamamoto tampoco estaba actuando normalmente, a estas alturas ya tendría que haber salido con sus 'maa, maa' y una sonrisa, pero seguía mirando a Tsuna como si fuera una especie de aparición.

La lucha en el exterior parecía haber terminado por fin y los curiosos ya regresaban a recoger sus cosas para marcharse, pero vieron a Tsuna y sus amigos y se quedaron mirando, Tsuna sabía que para entonces todos se habían de alguna manera habituado al comportamiento de Gokudera, así que no entendía que miraban así, hasta que Kyoko y Hana se acercaron, y aún ignorando al peliplata, Kyoko-chan le dio un abrazo, mientras Hana lo miraba alzando una ceja.

\- ¿eh? - fue todo lo que pudo decir, no correspondió al abrazo con el que en otro momento hubiera estado en el cielo, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, y aún más confundido de que todos lo miraran así.

\- me alegro que estés mejor – las palabras de la chica fueron como un golpe en la cara para Yamamoto, que se sacudió y se disculpó como Gokudera pero cuando se inclinó solo un poco menos pronunciado que el peliplata, no golpeo nada y levanto al otro chico que parecía incapaz de volver a estar de pie y a la altura de los ojos de Tsuna.

\- etto, no entiendo de que se disculpan, si es por lo que paso en mi casa, la culpa es en realidad de Reborn por no escucharme como siempre, así no hay nada que perdonar chicos – Tsuna les sonrió, eran sus amigos después de todo, además no tenía tiempo que perder, ahora que la lucha fuera había terminado, estaba seguro Hibari lo buscaría para 'morderlo hasta la muerte' por llevarle liós a su amada escuela, así que tenía que arreglar todo de forma superficial, ya luego sin tantos espectadores curiosos podía poner todo en orden como correspondía.

\- y ¿qué fue eso de que fui secuestrado? - la pregunta por desgracia atrajo más la atención a su pequeño grupo.

\- Reborn-chan nos avisó que no estabas en casa, todos nos preocupamos y te buscamos, incluso tu otou-san vinó del extranjero para buscarlos preocupados cuando no regresaron a casa en varios días, entonces tu otou-san habló en italiano enfadado con alguien al teléfono – Kyoko se ruborizó un poco culpable cuando siguió – y Gokudera-kun nos dijo que hablaba de secuestro, de ti y tu madre Tsuna-kun.

\- ah – suspiró, eso había sido inesperado, aunque entendía como pudo pasar – bueno, kaa-san y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones a Nueva Zelanda por unos días, lo siento si los preocupamos, pero fue una sorpresa de Kaa-san y como les había dicho que no fueran a casa por un tiempo, pensamos que nadie lo notaría, traje recuerdos y hay muchas fotos que kaa-san será feliz de mostrar.

\- entonces, Juudaime nunca estuvo en peligro – Gokudera parecía tan aliviado que Tsuna se sintió culpable por no decirles toda la verdad.

\- no mucho más del peligro diario desde que Reborn llegó aquí – asintiendo los chicos le dijeron que entendían, mientras Kyoko miraba perdida y Hana les daba miradas de muerte a los otros curiosos que habían tomado la pista y los comenzaban a dejar solos.

\- bueno, ahora que eso esta aclarado, los invitó a cenar, kaa-san estará feliz de verlos y me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre lo que pasó antes de que nos fuéramos.

\- si, tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad sobre eso, y lo que hicieron estos monos para conseguir alterarte al punto de que no quisieras ni salir, sabiendo como son debió ser algo serio – Hana los miró con intención y Tsuna asintió solemne, no les iba a decir todo, eso nunca lo podría hacer, quizás con nadie, la verdad, pero aún merecían tener una idea de lo dañado que estaba, y más si les iba a pedir ayuda.

\- eso también será parte de lo que les quiero contar esta noche – Tsuna se volvió para salir, en dirección al club de boxeo, tenía que ir por Ryohei, a Hibari, ya lo vería después y en cuanto a Mukuro...ciertamente no lo iba a cargar con algo así, el otro tenía sus propios problemas que superar, aunque los dos estaban dañados habían elegido una manera diferente de enfrentar la vida y era mejor no meterse en el camino del otro, si era necesario, le diría lo más básico de lo básico...llegado el momento..

* * *

 **Otro capitulo, ya que les ha gustado tanto esta historia voy actualizando casi a diario ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a tod s los que se han suscrito y han dejado comentarios, no pensé que a mi primera historia le iría tan bien, me animan a seguir y publicar seguido!**

 **Saludos~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí con la continuación...**

 **;)**

* * *

6

Salir de la escuela esquivando a su padre, los hombres que lo acompañaban; y Hibari que custodiaba las puertas de la escuela fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba, basto con un poco de ayuda de Ryohei y había saltado por la barda, los otros salieron rápidamente por las puertas principales tan normal como podían hablando de cualquier cosa e ignorando claramente al padre de Tsuna por petición del chico.

Iemitsu no les hizo caso a los chicos que al parecer no habían visto a su hijo y que se veían tan bien sin estar con su cielo, le hizo querer golpear algo de sentido en sus cabezas, pero se contuvo, Habari Kyoya no era ningún gran desafió, pero considerando como había pasado los últimos días, era más de lo que podía manejar y ahora allí estaba dando vueltas por las puertas pensando que podía hacer.

Recibió un mensaje informando que su esposa había ido a la tienda por comestibles y había regresado a casa como cualquier ama de casa normal, de hecho no había nada que demostrara un cambio a su rutina anterior a su desaparición, lo que era de por si preocupante.

Ideas de como o con que propósito podrían haber manipulado a su familia volaban por su mente cada vez más veloz y sin sentido, ¿porque Nana? Ella no tenía influencia alguna sobre nada, por cruel que fuera Nana terminaba siendo solo una carga, podría decir que invertiría todo en su poder para recuperarla pero también era cierto que Vongola no lo permitiría y llegado el caso por proteger a todos Nana sería sacrificada sin mucho pensamiento; sobre Tsuna igualmente Nana no decía nada, si hace mucho más tiempo que hubiera echado a Reborn...eso era otra cosa a pensar, su Nana, nunca jamás hubiera echado a alguien de casa, pero Reborn dijo que había visto algo en la mujer que nunca se había informado, una presencia de alguien diferente, no la sumisa y despistada ama de casa que todos conocían, era una persona fuerte, una madre, una mujer dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, y sabía que los otros chicos se habían sentidos abrumados no solo por su reacción.

¿Qué había pasado con su pequeño Tsuna para que reaccionara así a un simple juego? Claro que sabía 'un simple juego' de Reborn no podía ser tan simple e inocente, pero aún así, le había tomado días salir de la casa después de eso...su familia era importante para él más de lo que los demás podían pensar dado su comportamiento, pero aceptaba que estaba en una perdida con Nana y Tsuna en este momento; solo le quedaba verlos personalmente.

Tsuna se sorprendió de que Reborn no hubiera aparecido ante él antes de ahora, pero aún así no le dirigió más que una mirada superficial contento con caminar a su lado, esperando al parecer que el castaño rompiera el silencio, lastima que Tsuna no tenía intención alguna de hacer lo que el otro esperaba o quería.

A su manera y a regañadientes podía aceptar que respetaba hasta cierto punto al Arcobaleno, pero era tiempo de que tomara su vida en sus manos y dejara de hacer a lo que el otro lo llevaba, ya había avanzado demasiado en algo que se negaba a aceptar, si Secondo pudo llevar a Vongola tan bien, que importaba que él aceptara o no el puesto de jefe? No le interesaba la mafia, no le interesaba el poder, no le interesaba nada de lo que Reborn le había ofrecido como si fuera la gran cosa...quizás lo era para todos los que veían en ese mundo algo más que él; porque para él seguía siendo una causa de dolor y no estaba dispuesto a seguir por un camino impuesto, si bien podía terminar mucho peor con sus propias elecciones sabía que su madre lo apoyaba y de manera alguna la iba a defraudar después de todo lo que había hecho por él; Quizás podía hablar con Xanxus y hacer algo drástrico, después de todo si la lógica y razonamiento no habían funcionado, solo le quedaba actuar como si estuviera atrapado y arremeter de la manera más inesperada posible.

Al llegar a casa sonrió al ver las ventanas abiertas, su madre ya había llegado; pero como estaba en silencio el lugar asumía que sus amigos aún no; no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta después de entrar cuando su equipaje llegó, como su madre estaba ocupada y aún ignoraba a Reborn, recibió las cosas con una sonrisa, sabía que había gente vigilando la casa, pero no le importaba, todo lo que revolviera la mente de estas personas que se metían en su vida era bueno para él en el momento.

Reborn solo miraba y esperaba el momento oportuno de intervenir, después de la última vez que había visto a dame-estudiante no estaba seguro de como actuar con él ahora, nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas con Dino y aceptaba que tratar con un civil era más complicado de lo que había esperado, cierto que se divertía y hasta se podía relajar como en ningún otro lugar, pero aún así, las cosas tenía que hacerlas diferentes, lo que para él era normal en cuanto moral, dignidad y los más básicos instintos eran casi un crimen capital para su inocente estudiante; eso lo admitía al menos para el mismo era lo único que no le gustaba de su trabajo actual, en el mundo que vivía encontrar alguien tan puro e inocente (en realidad y no fingiendo) era difícil, pero que esa persona lo aceptara era algo aún más difícil de conseguir, Tsuna y Nana lo habían recibido en su hogar y lo habían aceptado con todo y la oscuridad que llevaba sin dudar, y el les pagaba corrompiendo a Tsunayoshi para hacelo alguien fuerte, quitandole la inocencia que nunca podría recuperar, porque era más sencillo manchar al chico y tirarlo a la mafia que perder una famiglia tan importante de la que dependían muchas más vidas de lo que le gustaba pensar.

Ahora no estaba seguro de como había causado un gran dolor a su estudiante, y aún no podía averiguar que era exactamente lo que había pasado con el castaño para que tuviera esa reacción. Estaba intrigado, confundido pero sobre todo incómodo sin saber por una vez en su vida como acercarse a quien claramente prefería hacer caso omiso de él.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo con el chico, era claro que estaba más delgado que cuando lo dejó, se movía con ligero cansancio, y había algo brillando en el fondo de sus ojos que le asustaba, por lo que de momento se dedico a observar y esperar el momento adecuado para hablar con el chico que prefería ocuparse desempacando.

\- ¡Tsu-kun, tus amigos están aquí! - la puerta de la casa fue abierta por Nana una vez gritó por las escaleras por su hijo y dejó pasar a los adolescentes a la sala, llevandose la sopresa de ver también un auto estacionar justo en la puerta de su casa y de donde bajó su marido usando un traje que nunca le había visto, porque él hombre no se había vestido bien ni para su boda.

Con una oración silenciosa a cualquier deidad que le quisiera escuchar Nana puso su mejor sonrisa esperando que la conversación que venía fuera bien.

\- kaa-san llevaré la ropa a la lavandería y... - Tsuna se detuvo en el último paso de la escalera con los brazos cargados con ropa sucia y miró a su padre entrar a la casa, supuso que no había más evitar al hombre, intercambio una mirada con su madre y se quedaron los tres un momento en silencio, la familia se reunía por fin en mucho tiempo y nadie estaba verdaderamente feliz.

Reborn que venía tras Tsuna se escondió en la sombra de la escalera dejándolos un momento, pero sintiendo la incomodidad en el ambiente, ninguna familia debe reaccionar así solo a la presencia de los otros, no una familia civil al menos.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo! hoy casi no subo nada, desperté con una gripe horrible, así que hoy solo dejó este capi y me regreso a la cama, creo que me regreso la fiebre...**

 **Un saludo a todos y cuídense mucho!**

 **Nos leemos~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí con la continuación...**

 **Perdón por la demora, pero la semana pasada me dio gripe, hace años que no enfermaba, así me dio con todo, y como ahora vivo sola, pues fue más complicado, aunque dormí casi todo los días todo el día, por suerte el médico me dio buenos medicamentos y una licencia para no trabajar.**

 **Ahora que estoy bien, les dejo de nuevo las historias como íbamos antes!**

 **;)**

* * *

7

Incómodo no alcanza a describir el ambiente, los adolescentes estaban felices de tener a su amigo y madre de este de regreso y esperaban con ansias lo que prometía ser una fiesta de reencuentro alegre, además de la clara explicación de que había pasado, pero cuando la familia completa entró en la sala...las cosas se pusieron tensas.

Nana sonreía, sabía que tenía que sonreír, lo había hecho por años, fingir no era sencillo, pero lo único que quería era abrazar a su hijo y alejarlo de todo. Aún así Tsunayoshi había decidido que quería un futuro y al decir a estas personas importantes la verdad, esperaba que todo fuera bien, pero si no era así solo le quedaba una opción que esperaba no tener que usar, años de juntar aliados discretos y ahora en un dos por tres estaban todos saliendo a la luz.

\- porque no pasamos al comedor, he hecho los platillos favoritos de Tsu-kun y no quiero que la comida se enfrié – todos siguieron a Nana y pronto la charla sin sentido llenó el lugar, era imposible estar enfadado con un plato de las delicias de la mujer en frente.

Tsuna ignoró a su padre y Reborn, feliz de charlar con los chicos de su edad, contando de los lugares que había visto, después de estar en Chitschurch dos días y ver lo que querían habían partido a Te Anau y tuvieron la suerte de que el clima los acompañó, es un lugar en que llueve mucho pero los viajes en barco, las cascadas, los fiordos y los paisajes de paseos por carretera son de inmensa belleza, la naturaleza que puede sensibilizar a los turistas al punto del llanto de admiración, cosa que había visto con sus propios ojos, pero no habían ido para llorar más por lo que en las fotos salían con sonrisas felices; la verdad es que no se hubieran perdido las vistas ni con lluvia; como estaban en la isla sur aprovecharon de ir a Queenstown y hacer algunas entretenidas actividades del tipo tradicional, para el final de su viaje.

Todos estaban fascinados escuchando al moreno hablar con tanto entusiasmo, mientras Nana en algún momento había sacado un albúm y mostraba fotos de todos los lugares a todos los que quisieran mirar, a saber cuando había tenido tiempo de hacer tal cosa.

Eso fue lo que más desconcertó a Iemitsu y Reborn, estaban allí los dos, en fotos donde los turistas postean en internet como si les pagaran las fotos sin importar si otros turistas se colaban en sus imágenes, ¿cómo nadie los había descubierto antes? ¿cómo habían escapado de toda la seguridad de Vongola con tanta facilidad?

Después de la deliciosa comida pasaron a la sala y el ambiente se lleno de expectativas de lo que venía, pero se llevaron otra sorpresa.

\- lo que les voy a decir, es algo que no pueden repetir a nadie – Tsuna miró a cada uno de ellos a los ojos – si no sienten que pueden guardar el secreto es mejor que se retiren ahora – espero un momento pero nadie se movió.

\- bien – Nana se puso de pie junto a su hijo y miraron a todos, finalmente la mujer dejó que el peso de su mirada se posará en su esposo – esto es algo por el futuro de nuestro hijo, sin embargo, nosotros dos debemos hablar.

Tsuna le dio a su madre un ligero apretón en la mano que tenía más cerca y rápidamente la soltó, sabía que era difícil la conversación que venía par ella, tanto como iba a ser para él decir algo en lo que ni siquiera le gustaba pensar.

Nana se llevó a su esposo con una fuerza sorprendente y a pesar de sus protestas.

Reborn, se quedó con su dame-estudiante, si que se le podía llamar así, después de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados y que el otro no aceptaba ni siquiera su presencia...eso lo tenía confundido horriblemente, Tsuna no se suponía que tenía un trastorno de personalidad como estaba viendo en las últimas semanas, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que pasaría con Iemitsu y esta nueva Nana Sawada que estaba conociendo, pero le ganaba la curiosidad por saber de Tsuna; el chico parecía entender y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza como darle permiso a quedarse y escuchar, lo que solo lo confundió todavía más.

\- cuando tenía cuatro años – comenzó Tsuna y se sentó mirando sus manos fuertemente unidas en su regazo no atreviéndose a ver las expresiones que sabía que venían – fui secuestrado para ser utilizado como sujeto de experimentación humana.

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, y Reborn por una vez fue útil con su León-arma y los hizo callar cuando las preguntas iban a comenzar.

\- nadie se dio cuenta de que me tomaron fuera del jardín de niños, a kaa-san la pusieron bajo la ilusión de que yo seguía con ella, no se dio cuenta de que no estaba, que habían puesto a un hombre adulto que se hacía pasar por mi usándola a su antojo jugando con su mente – Tsuna no quería hablar más, de pronto era imposible, esto no era algo que sus amigos debían saber, no les servía de nada saber, no podían cambiar el pasado; tomo una brusca inhalación y se dio cuenta de que estaba por empezar a hiperventilar, se tomo su tiempo en cerrar los ojos y relajar las manos, respirando profundamente, inhalando por la nariz y soltando el aire lentamente por la boca como un globo que se desinfla...

Todos miraban a Tsuna con ojos nuevos eso sin duda no se lo habían esperado, ¿qué habían hecho con el moreno y...

\- de algún modo de forma inconsciente comencé a desarrollar mi llama – el chico a medio recuperar de su casi pánico interrumpió los pensamientos de los demás – entonces sin saberlo me convertí en su juguete favorito...no sabía el tiempo que había estado allí, pero un día las torturas de despertar atado a una mesa de metal borraron todo lo demás en mi mente...no voy a entrar en detalles porque de nada sirve que les diga todo y eso el algo que he logrado superar, logré salir de allí y regresar a casa con ayuda de unos antiguos amigos de kaa-san que se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidieron ayudarnos...regrese aquí y continúe con mi vida, había estado fuera medio año, y regrese a tiempo para las vacaciones de verano, nadie se dio cuenta del cambio de rutina, o los viajes más frecuentes al médico para tratarme, es normal que un niño pequeño vaya al médico después de todo y yo solo parecía mejorar...muchos de los recuerdos de ese lugar fueron sellados por mi propia petición, kaa-san lo aceptó, y regrese a ser el niño risueño que era antes de todo, luego tou-san vino a casa con su jefe y notó la fuerte llama que había desarrollado por obligación en ese lugar y selló lo único que me protegía, quitándome algo de mi mismo, bien podría haberme cortado una pierna y hubiese sido más sencillo de superar...las pesadillas regresaron y kaa-san hizo lo mejor por calmarme, caímos en una especie de rutina, el tiempo pasó y tomamos una especie de normalidad, yo siendo torpe por la parte tan importante que me habían quitado y kaa-san sonriente para no demostrar a nadie que sabía lo que había pasado...pero entonces cuando tenía ocho años volvieron por mi, no sé como me encontraron pero me volvieron a llevar, esta vez estábamos más preparados, kaa-san y yo...solo estuvimos separados tres días, pero fue suficiente para darnos cuenta que no estábamos seguros, hicimos el primer viaje los dos solos, estuvimos un mes recorriendo Grecia, nos recuperamos ambos y regresamos...dentro de casa podíamos ser nosotros mismos mientras al mundo dábamos nuestras máscaras que todos esperaban de nosotros, cumpliamos las expectativas del mundo entero porque de esa forma había menos problemas y era más fácil ignorar la verdad fuera de casa, al menos hasta que llegó Reborn.

Estaba tan ocupado con todas las locuras que parecen seguir a Reborn que no tenía tiempo a pensar en nada más, pero con ese "juego" de hace días unos cuantos recuerdos bloqueados salieron...no era Ryohei quien me afirmaba, sus manos se sentían igual que las correas de cuero que me mantenían en esa fría mesa de metal en que pase tanto tiempo...Yamamoto era, era, era el hombre que me había llevado y me miraba como si lo sintiera a veces...solía pasar por las noches a darnos una caricia en la cabeza o un beso como consuelo sin sentido y despreciable, Gokudera era solo otro de los hombres en batas blancas que nos causaban dolor y solo entré en pánico...todo a mi alrededor desapareció hasta que kaa-san me abofeteo y regreso al presente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras todos esperaban que el moreno continuara, pero parecía demasiado perdido en sus recuerdos para eso.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei se sentían morir, Ryohei se miraba las manos como si se las quisiera arrancar, era el que se veía más afectado quizás por ser siempre tan sincero con todo; de cualquier manera ninguno de los tres se atrevía a mirar al castaño.

Las chicas lloraban, incluso Hana que se había quedado por curiosidad, y que decía no le importaba lo que pasará a los monos que tenía por compañeros; ningún niño debía tener que vivir de esa manera y encima el castaño había tenido que soportar años de abuso en la escuela, era obvio que el chico no se defendiera, no tenía en él la fuerza para ello después de lo que había pasado, era un hombre más fuerte de lo que nunca había pensado y no sabía como tratarlo ahora, sentir lástima no era correcto, tampoco podía empatizar con su dolor porque sería una ofensa, no le había maltratado o causado dolor como los idiotas que estaban concentrados en sus pies y no iba a ser como Kyoko que parecía a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos para consolarlo...entonces entendió porque no les dijo todo, porque no entró en detalles; si bien es cierto que podía no recordar todo considerando su situación y edad, no quería que lo miraran diferente, y entendía que no tenían porque, podía comprender ahora que actuará diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo joven con el que había compartido los últimos meses, seguía siendo el inocente Sawada Tsunayoshi que había llegado a conocer.

En el silencio se escuchó una bofetada y una exclamación, momentos después Iemitsu bajo a la sala con una marca de mano en la mejilla, ignoró a todos mientras se concentró en su hijo que apenas y reconocía ahora que se mostraba tal cual era y no como lo que solía esperar fuera.

\- cuida de tu madre – luego de esas palabras dio media vuelta y salió, se detuvo en la puerta de la sala para agregar – a pesar de todo Vongola depende de ti y no puedes escapar de tu responsabilidad.

Tsuna solo lo miró salir; suspiró, eso no había sido tan malo, no quería quedarse con los chicos claramente incómodos, por lo que subió a ver a su madre, dejando a todos sin saber bien que hacer ahora.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo!**

 **Gracias a tod s quienes se han suscrito a la historia, me ha dado mucho gusto ver que aunque no publicaba nada aún leen :)**

 **Espero que les vaya gustando, más de como lo paso Tsuna en su infancia se irá contando en los próximos capitulos a medida que vuelva a recuperar la confianza en los demás.**

 **Iemitsu...pues para fines de la historia tiene que ser así...ya veré si puedo cambiarlo, pero será algo secundario...**

 **Cuídense mucho para que no les vaya a dar gripe también ;)**

 **Nos leemos~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí con la continuación...**

* * *

8

Iemitsu nunca se había sentido tan fracasado como en ese momento, había hecho lo que pensó era lo mejor para su familia pero se había equivocado horriblemente, al estar lejos no se enteró nunca de nada de lo que había pasado, en algún momento recordaba haber hablado con Nana y notar que ella estaba triste, pero solo asumió era tristeza de no poder estar juntos; ahora sabía la verdad y le hubiera gustado seguir siendo ignorante al respecto.

Su pequeño hijo había sufrido tanto, su amada esposa estaba sola para afrontar lo que debían haber superado juntos, Nana era una mujer fuerte, lo sabía desde el primer momento en que la vio, era un rayo de luz en su mundo oscuro y por imbécil esa luz se había ido apagando y no la iba a recuperar.

Cuando le pidió la verdad de su trabajo, mirándolo a los ojos, supo que no le podía mentir, porque de alguna forma ella sabía y le decía que la mentira en que habían vivido había llegado a su fin.

Tomo sorprendentemente bien el hecho de que fuera un mafioso, pero que le hubiera alejado por protección no lo pudo soportar y le dio una bofetada...Nana nunca le había levantado la mano a nadie y a él lo había golpeado sin pensarlo dos veces. La exclamación que le salió fue llena de incredulidad, la suave y delicada mano había golpeado fuerte pero el dolor no lo notaba más que el shock de su esposa llamándolo cobarde y pidiéndole que se fuera y no regresará jamás, hasta los papeles del divorcio los podía firmar sin molestarla de nuevo con su presencia.

Y luego tenía que terminar de ser idiota y decirle a su hijo que no se podía alejar de la responsabilidad que él le había impuesto.

¿alguna vez terminarían sus errores?

)O(

Una semana.

Una semana fue lo que aguantó Tsuna a que sus amigos aceptarán todo lo que les había dicho, sin embargo, ya que no parecía que fueran a volver a actuar normal a su alrededor, decidió que bien podía darles algo para actuar diferente.

Cuando Yamamoto y Gokudera lo saludaron esa mañana con entusiasmo, pero sin el entusiasta abrazo del más alto moreno, Tsuna reprimió un suspiró.

Se mordió la lengua mientras Gokudera le preguntaba como había dormido mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Yamamoto, que se suponía Tsuna no debía ver después de que le había mirado "disimuladamente" por cualquier cambio.

Mientras caminaban en un tenso silencio a la escuela, con los otros dos incómodos buscando un tema de conversación "seguro" decidió era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para empezar los cambios.

Sacó su móvil ignorando la repentina curiosidad de los otros dos, y mandó un mensaje rápido a un número que no tenía programado pero que sabía de memoria.

Gracias al cielo por los pequeños favores y Reborn estaba desaparecido aún, haciendo no quería saber que.

En poco tiempo había recibido una respuesta y sonreía feliz, el pasado arruinado era suyo, el lo estaba superando lo mejor que podía y era que le hacía frente cada día cuando se miraba al espejo y veía lo que nadie más podía, no era el único que luchaba por un futuro, y por suerte tenía alguien en que podía descansar en este momento.

\- chicos hoy pueden regresar solos después de la escuela – la sonrisa brillante que les dio, sabía desconcertaba a los otros dos, pero no le importaba nada más en ese momento, estaba feliz.

\- ¿porque? No quieres que vayamos contigo – Yamamoto se sentía culpable por haber fallado a su amigos pero que lo alejará de esa forma era todavía peor.

\- tengo algo que hacer, personas que ver – alzó la cabeza después de responder al mensaje recibido y cuando se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo les sonrió de una manera aún desconcertante para los dos guardianes – un mundo que conquistar.

Entraron en los terrenos de la escuela y Tsuna le hizo una onda alegre de saludo al temido prefecto que lo miró con una ceja alzada, tan perdido como el resto que veía a Tsuna saludar mientras pasaba tranquilamente a su aula.

Pequeños cambios que estaban enloqueciendo al resto, lo estaban liberando a él.

Siempre había querido saludar a Hibari-san sin preocupación alguna, al parecer no sería complicado deshacerse de la personalidad tan dame por la que era conocido, más después de que había tenido que empezar a actuar desde que Reborn liberó sus llamas del sello del Noveno.

Pero, sin que Tsuna lo supiera, una semana fue lo que le tomó a Rokudo Mukuru enterarse también y hacer su movimiento.

)O(

Llegaron a la escuela como todos los días, tomaron asiento en sus lugares y esperaron a que Tsuna llegará, esa mañana había sido llamado a llegar más temprano para hablar con el director por sus constantes faltas, motivo por el que podía perder el año.

Aunque tenían curiosidad de saber con quien se había reunido el día anterior, no habían tenido oportunidad de verlo desde el final de las clases del día anterior, y estaban ansiosos, la constante de un cielo es sus vidas se había establecido sin que se dieran cuenta, y ahora que habían tenido privación de su presencia a intervalos tan irregulares junto la incertidumbre y preocupación los tenía ansiosos en un nuevo nivel.

Que se les expliquen los atributos de las llamas era una cosa, que entendieran la extraña relación que los unía como guardianes era otra, pero sentir la falta de un cielo que sin darse cuenta habían dado por sentado...era algo para lo que no estaban preparados, ¿sentía Tsuna lo mismo al estar lejos de ellos?

Yamamoto se sentía muy culpable, todos el tiempo que había pasado con Tsuna había re-descubierto poco a poco quien era en verdad, se había dejado manipular tan fácilmente, pero lo que vivía él no era nada comparado con lo que Tsuna había pasado, y sin embargo, el pequeño moreno trataba de hacerlo pasar como nada.

Gokudera, sabía, solo sabía que el mundo no era un lugar amable, en la mafia donde había crecido cosas como esas eran raras, pero no algo ajeno, pero saber que alguien que había vivido toda su vida como civil había tenido un pasado tan horrible, le había repensar las cosas, había intentado toda la semana llamar a Juudaime por su nombre, porque sabía que en todo el lío que estaba viviendo su cielo, sería feliz si lo podía llamar por su nombre al fin, claro que era más sencillo decidirlo que haberlo. Se sentía frustrado, había visto como cada vez que intentaba hacer a Juudaime sentirse mejor, solo empeoraba las cosas, lo peor era que los otros no parecían consientes de que con su cambio de actitud estaban haciendo más daño que bien; tanto como le dolía admitirlo, era algo del pasado, y sabía que el pasado es mejor dejarlo atrás y concentrarse en el futuro.

El sensei entró y Tsuna aún no había llegado al aula, pero tenían algo más con que distraerse, y eso era el nuevo alumno que se estaba presentando en ese momento, con ojos bicolor que conocían demasiado bien.

\- Rokudo Mukuro, desu~ - el guardián con peinado de piña sonrió a los otros dos guardianes que el veían con diversos grados de incredulidad sin ser capaces de decir nada por lo aturdido que estaban, además no sabían como podía estar allí, si podrían haber jurado estaba preso– yorushiku.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo listo, esperaba haber podido publicar antes, pero a pesar de que tuve tiempo, pase mi tiempo disfrutando de un buen llanto, lloré el fin de semana entero, así que mientras seguramente esperaban algo diferente, de momento es lo que les puedo dar, creo que ya estoy mejor ahora que me he desahogado a gusto, aún tengo pena, pero estoy decidida a seguir adelante...**

 **Bueno, nos leemos mañana con otro capi, de no sé que vaya a publicar entonces...**

 **Bye y gracias por leer~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Otro capitulo hoy!**

 **Erm, sorry por el desahogo al final del capitulo anterior...estaba molesta, y dolida y no tenía que sacarlo en ustedes, así que perdón.**

* * *

9

\- ¿qué hay de malo en la venganza? - esos bastardos no debían continuar con vida - ¿crees que van a parar? ¿piensas en serio que tienen remordimientos de lo que han hecho?

Tsuna se volvió a mirar el cielo, estaban en el techo de la escuela, era el tiempo del almuerzo, y tomo la oportunidad para llevarse a Mukuro y preguntarle que hacía allí y la respuesta fue venganza.

\- si crees por un segundo que no he pensado en vengarme, eres más ingenuo de lo que podía llegar a soñar – el ilusionista se enderezó, esa no era la voz cobarde del Sawada Tsunayoshi normal.

\- entonces, ¿porqué? ¿porqué no me ayudas a vengarme de la mafia? Sé lo que hicieron contigo, no fue fácil pero lo pude averiguar – Mukuro se dejo caer sentado, cansado, completamente agotado de todo, apoyado en la vaya con la cabeza inclinada para ver el mismo cielo que parecía tan fascinante para el otro.

\- ¿de qué exactamente te quieres vengar? - Tsuna sintió que los observaban, seguramente su amigos preocupados por él y su compañía – ya acabaste con una familia entera y arruinaste casi por completo la vida de Lanchia-san...

\- ¿cómo no entiendes, que si no los paramos otros seguirán? - Mukuro también había notado los curiosos que los escuchaban desde la puerta entreabierta, pero no les prestó atención, Sawada Tsunayoshi era algo que no podía descifrar y le estaba desesperando, nadie podía ser tan bueno, nadie podía ser tan capaz de ese perdón, de esa vida, con lo que había pasado; ¿porqué este maldito adolescente sí?

\- así que si acabas con la mafia, ningún otro niño tendrá que pasar lo que nosotros – Tsuna se volvió a mirar a Mukuro directamente a los ojos – haces esto, no por lo que hicieron contigo, o Ken, o Chikusa, o todos los otros que no pudiste salvar y estuvieron antes que tú, no porque ahora sabes que compartimos ciertas similitudes en nuestras infancias...quiero la verdad Mukuro.

\- esa es la verdad, la mafia es algo que no debería existir, el mundo estaría mejor sin todos ellos

\- sí, lo sé, es verdad – Mukuro jadeó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, Tsuna con un suspiro se sentó junto al ilusionista – yo pienso lo mismo, pero no es mejor que mates a todos los que tienen relación con la mafia...estás tan concentrado en la venganza en si misma que no alcanzas a ver las repercusiones de lo que quieres hacer.

\- ¡por supuesto que sí! - Mukuro se arrodilló frente al otro en un rápido movimiento – he visto y hecho mucho más de lo que podrías soñar, sé y he pensado en esto por años!

\- los cinco caminos – Tsuna llevó tiernamente una mano al ojo rojo de Mukuro que cambiaba constantemente el kanji con el número en él, solo por su alteración emocional – si matas a todos los que son de la mafia, sus familias sufrirán...¿qué pasa con los que no pertencen a ese mundo y solo están asociados en ignorancia? Mi madre por ejemplo, hace un par de días no tenía idea que mi padre era un mafioso o que yo era heredero para un puesto absurdo, ¿la matarías también? - Mukuro lo miraba sin pode moverse, atrapado por los ojos brillantes del más joven – si la deajarás con vida, mamá terminaría averiguando lo sucedido, y ya sin nada que perder, sé, estoy seguro buscaría justicia, lo que tus ojos se vería como venganza, solo con otro nombre – la voz de Tsuna había caído en un tono bajo, era poco más que un susurro – mamá tiene sus recursos, muchos otros también, cambiarías una mafia por otra, y eso no te asegura que los niños que quieres proteger estarán a salvo, a mi no me llevó la mafia para experimentar...el mundo es un lugar lleno de maldad y bien por igual, las personas tienen la capacidad para elegir uno u otro camino, ¿acabarías con toda la raza humana para prevenir una elección que son libres de hacer?

Mukuro solo podía mirar en esos ojos y apenas se dio cuenta que se sentía atrapado en el aura del moreno, estaba perdido con su completa concentración en escuchar cada palabra que era solo para él, casi ahogándose por su lenta respiración con temor inconsciente de romper el momento, pero las palabras del otro mientras le llegaban como quería, también le seguían lastimando.

\- yo...

\- la elección es tuya, como es para todos, pero la venganza no es tan dulce como parece ¿ne? - Tsuna se acercó todavía un poco más, estaba arrodillado ahora entre las piernas del ilusionista, sus caras tan cerca que sentían la respiración del contrario en sus labios – al final solo te queda la sensación de vació, ningún objetivo, las manos manchadas de sangre que no valía la pena derramar por tus propias manos y un camino vació por delante con el que tienes que luchar a diario si quieres un futuro.

\- tú... - no era necesario decir más, eran más iguales de lo que le gustaba admitir, era como Ken y Chikusa, un cómplice involuntario de una vida que no habían pedido, sabían lo que eran las miradas de los otros, tener que fingir, tener que actuar la vida con un mundo de escenario; querer venganza a pesar del terror que a veces los llenaba por no poder cumplir sus objetivos o fallarles a los que dependían de ellos.

\- eres una buena persona Mukuro, un buen hombre – Tsuna apoyó su frente en la del contrario y se sobresaltó cuando unos labios ajenos de pronto estaban sobre los suyos.

Mukuro se quedó quieto, sus labios simplemente sobre los de Tsuna, ni un movimiento, ojos fijos en la reacción del otro, no supo que vio Tsuna en él, pero correspondió al beso, y eso fue todo lo que necesito para sentir que por una vez en años pertenecía a un lugar, que había que lo entendía y quien podía descansar.

Tsuna movió los labios tentativamente, disfrutando del contacto, era extraño, pero bueno, era la única manera en que el ilusionista podía sacar lo que sentía y se alegraba que confiara en el lo suficiente para ello, cerró los ojos con un suave gemido entre un jadeo desesperado de aire, y sonrió levemente al sentir que el otro se aferraba a su camisa temblando, conteniendo el llanto.

Mukuro nunca había tenido a nadie que lo consolará, no sabía que hacer con sus manos, con su cara ardiente, con su cuerpo entero, pero ese segundo que se besaron fue suficiente para llenar algo que no sabía estaba vació.

El momento se rompió cuando todos los otros se lanzaron sobre ellos para separarlos. Fue bueno mientras duró.

Tsuna y Mukuro se separaron sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que todos los chicos y chicas gritaban y se rieron a carcajadas, hasta que sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas de alegría, juntos habían dado un paso más hacia un buen futuro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, el beso entre Tsuna y Mukuro, la verdad aún no estoy segura de hacer romance en la historia, lo que se llama romance, pero creo que esto quedó genial, ahora ustedes dirán ;)**

 **Besos, y nos leemos~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Otro capitulo hoy!**

 **Muero de ganas de publicar el siguiente...!**

* * *

10

Mukuro y Tsuna formaron un lazo extraño, se entendían mejor y después de aquel beso y risa tan extraña para todos los demás, nadie en realidad se atrevía a abrir el tema y meterse en lo que bien podría ser otra lata de gusanos, ellos parecían más a gusto; así que a pesar de todo los dejaron ser...de momento al menos.

Eso por supuesto no impidió que Gokudera actuará como un gato erizado listo para saltar a la pelea con el ilusionista en cualquier momento, decidido a salvar y proteger la virtud e inocencia del castaño avergonzado.

Mukuro se ganó la atención de los chicos de su nueva clase por su actitud 'cool' y la de las chicas por lo coqueto que actuaba, las clases en realidad no le importaban, y solo iba a estar allí hasta que el prefecto se enterará, lo que por alguna razón aún no había ocurrido.

Después de clases, Tsuna siguió revolviendo las plumas de sus guardianes que lo seguían como patitos a su madre.

\- Mukuro ¿quieres venir conmigo por un helado? - ante la incredulidad de los demás, el ilusionista aceptó, se despidieron antes de que nadie pudiera en realidad reaccionar y desaparecieron corriendo a donde Tsuna tenía ya una cita.

Ni bien habían llegado a la esquina, ya podían escuchar las maldiciones, sonriendo por lo predecibles de todos corrieron más rápido.

)O(

Después de demasiado tiempo, Reborn había conseguido la maldita información que debió estar en sus manos desde el principio.

Había intentado hablar con Iemitsu, cuando se enteró de todo, pero el hombre idiota, imbécil y estúpido, no quiso escuchar, y se negó a estar siquiera en la misma habitación por más tiempo, tenía pocas dudas de que Iemitsu se escondería en donde mejor se sentía y en lo que tanto tiempo había hecho.

Tendría que llamar a CEDEF para que mantuvieran un ojo en él.

Nono no le pagaba lo suficiente por todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Fue entonces a buscar a los guardianes, si es que se les podía llamar aún de esa manera, después de todo Tsuna era el que los había cuidado a todos todo el tiempo.

Los encontró, para variar, sin su cielo, aunque en una extraña discusión sobre su dame-estudiante siendo gay y estando en una relación donde su virtud estaba en peligro... Sacudió la cabeza, ya después vería que hacer con eso, ahora tenía un montón de adolescentes que manejar y mejorar.

)O(

La cafetería en que Tsuna estaba con Mukuro, era un lugar horriblemente femenino, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Mukuro se hubiera retorcido en su lugar o de plano se hubiera negado a entrar, pero dado que estaba con su cielo, iba a seguirle el juego al otro para ver a que llegaban con todo eso, pero debía aceptar que las chicas chillando en sus mesas pensando que eran una pareja en una cita lo empezaban a poner de los nervios.

Los meseros les dieron sonrisas amistosas, y con ello los dos chicos se relajaron, por lo menos habían sido profesionales, aunque la señora de la entrada, parecía los quería exprimir en un abrazo, el lugar no estaba tan mal, aún así, Mukuro quería saber porque estaban en este lugar si solo iban por un helado, que podrían haber conseguido en cualquier otra parte menos...rosa y brillante.

\- no creo que esa sería la causa de muerte

\- ¿eh? - Tsuna había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y la voz de Mukuro lo sobresaltó cuando miraba por la ventana.

\- creo que la mujer nos mataría por asfixia con sus enormes pechos, antes de triturarnos hasta la muerte – el tono serio y como si fuera algo que podía suceder en realidad, en lugar de ser solo un pensamiento pasajero, hizo a Tsuna reír, solo Mukuro hablaría de algo como eso; de reojo miró una vez más a la mujer en la entrada.

\- puede ser, pero se ve que tiene cierto control o ya nos habría saltado encima

\- ¿quién les habría saltado encima? - un joven casi del mismo tamaño de Tsuna, quizás unos centímetros más bajito, se sentó junto al castaño, pasando casualmente un brazo alrededor de la cintura del moreno; tenía cabello rubio cayendo en rizos desordenados, brillantes ojos azules y sonrisa feliz; era como un príncipe de cuentos, piel perfecta, facciones elegantes, todo un bishonen, de lo que Mukro podía ver hasta sus uñas estaban arregladas.

\- la mujer de la entrada – Tsuna se acomodó en el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al desconocido – te presento a Mukuro, es similar a nosotros.

\- oh, mucho gusto entonces, Keaton Logan – le sonrió al ilusionista esta vez con más calidez – llámame como te parezca más sencillo, sé que mi nombre no es fácil para ustedes.

\- Rokudo Mukuro – el rubio levantó una ceja, ese nombre no era común por aquí tampoco – llámame como te parezca más sencillo – la sonrisa de Mukuro era algo tensa – Tsunayoshi dice que soy como ustedes, exactamente ¿cómo?

\- oh, estuve con Shi-chan en un importante momento de nuestras infancias...

Mientras ellos se conocían, Tsuna pidió los helados que querían, al menos las chicas habían dejado de chillar y ahora hablaban emocionadas en susurros apresurados, a saber que pasaba por su mentes; al menos no molestaban.

\- ¿Shi-chan? - A Mukuro el apodo le pareció divertido, nunca había escuchado que llamaran al moreno así.

\- por supuesto, era como la encarnación de la muerte allí, solo que en versión miniatura – Logan le miró como esperando sorpresa, pero al ver realización el la cara del más alto, por fin pareció relajarse de verdad.

\- aquí tienen, que disfruten – los helados habían llegado y Tsuna tomo el suyo feliz, se veía mejor que en la fotografía del menú.

\- entonces, Shi-chan ¿porque la repentina llamada? - Logan tomo un bocado de su helado - no me quejó pero me has sorprendido esta mañana.

\- tenía que molestar a alguien y quería verte – Tsuna metió su cuchara en el helado del rubio y sonrió al puchero del otro; tomando de su propia copa de helado, le ofreció la cuchara al rubio que con una sonrisa abrió la boca para recibir el dulce frió de la paz; o al menos eso parecía a Mukuro que miraba con interés.

\- ¿quieres probar también Mukuro? - la inocente pregunta de Tsuna lo desconcertó, abrió la boca cuando el castaño le puso la cuchara en frente, antes de que el rubio saltará también.

\- ¡yo también! ¡yo también! - tomando una buena porción del confite se apoyo sobre la mesa para acercarse al más alto – di ah~

La ceja del ilusionista crispó y de pronto fue consiente del espectáculo que estaban dando, y como el ambiente había cambiado.

Las chicas a su alrededor estaban en el borde de sus asientos, algunas tenían hasta teléfonos en mano mientras grababan toda la cosa, se estremeció mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo, pero si no recibía el bocado, iba a terminar goteando en su ropa...de mala gana aceptó.

\- wah~ eres increíble! Nunca había visto a nadie recibir un bocado de helado de forma tan sexy – el rubio miraba sonrojado - ¿eres novio de Shi-chan?

Tsuna bajo la cabeza, cabello cubriendo sus ojos y mejillas rojas, se mordía el labio y temblaba ligeramente.

Mukuro no sabía que decir, quería golpear al tipo este sin importar que fuera amigo de Tsunayoshi y una especie de compañero por asociación con su pasado similar, pero al ver al castaño así...

\- porque si no sales con Shi-chan, y no te molesta salir con un chico estoy dispuesto a conquistar tu corazón – la declaración fue hecha e voz normal pero parecía haber reinado en el silencio que había de pronto en el lugar – ahora que si prefieres las chicas Shi-chan dice que me veo increíble en un vestido...

Tsuna no pudo más y se rió de la cara del pobre Mukuro, debió advertirle de la personalidad de su amigo, pero era verdad que se veía mejor en un vestido, aún era lo suficientemente pequeño como para parecer chica sin problemas y muy natural, pero la cara del ilusionista...oh, dios le dolía el estomago de tanto reír.

\- no lo molestes An-chan – al ver la cara de su amigo, la risa de Tsuna falló.

\- Que no me llames An-chan, cuando nos conocimos, sí tenía el cabello largo y parecía niña, pero te mostré claramente que soy hombre y no lo estoy molestando Shi-chan, no te había dicho que me gustan los hombres...¡oh, es verdad! No lo había hecho – Logan tomo las manos del castaño en las suyas y lo miró a los ojos con cara seria – Shi-chan tengo que decirte que he descubierto soy homosexual y muy feliz con ello; allí todo hecho, y hasta tú puedes aceptar que Mukuro-sempai es sexy y con esos ojos...solo imagina en medio de la pasión de sexo esos ojos brillando concentrados en ti, con ese cuerpazo sobre el tuyo...delicioso~.

Tsuna farfulló sin saber que decir, y fue el turno de Mukuro a reír; tal vez este nuevo personaje sería bueno para ambos...aunque tuviera que mantener la distancia del rubio hasta aclararle que no le interesaban sus avances o que se vistiera de mujer...

Los días se veían muy interesantes en el futuro.

* * *

 **Allí está!**

 **Sé que les gusto el beso del capitulo anterior, y que también les sorprendió, pues la verdad a mi también, así como el final de este capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia~**

 **Nos leemos, que estén muy bien y tengan una estupenda semana!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Otro capitulo ¡yay! después de un buen tiempo de ausencia, regreso con las actualizaciones :)**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

11

Al llegar a casa Tsuna saludo a su madre y fue a la cama completamente agotado, Reborn ya había llegado también y parecia bastante satisfecho de sí mismo, Tsuna por una noche no quería ni imaginar que había hecho el pequeño hitman para verse así.

Se fue a la cama temiendo aún pensando en lo que había aprendido esa tarde, esperaba que An-chan supiera en lo que estaba metiendo si iba en serio con lo de Mukuro; pero claro, si había algo que sabía de su amigo es que era testarudo como el solo, y una vez tenía una idea en la cabeza no se la sacaba nadie...así había sido desde que había descubierto la habilidad que les cambió la vida para mejor y con lo que lograron superar al fin buena parte de su pasado.

* * *

Cuando tenía 9 años, fue la primera vez que supo aprovechar su apariencia para cambiar la situación, descubrió que tenía un cierto poder sobre el resto de la gente con solo actuar de cierta manera, tenía más control de situaciones estresantes si usaba todo a su ventaja, si veía todo como un juego, comenzó a practicar con cualquiera que tuviera en frente, en cualquier lugar y también se dio cuenta de que si actuaba como chica se le veía más débil aún y conseguía aún más cosas con ello, por lo que aprovechando su cuerpo pequeño fue y se compró su primer vestido.

Shi-chan no se dejó engañar ni por un minuto cuando lo vio con un vestido, de alguna manera tampoco logro sorprenderlo, de hecho el castaño hasta lo miró divertido y con algo de pena, eso se aclaro cuando fue a cenar a casa de su amigo y Nana atacó...literalmente, sacó de quien sabe donde un arsenal de maquillaje, ropa y accesorios, convirtiéndolo en algo que solo nunca hubiera podido lograr.

La mujer también se transformo de forma milagrosa en una belleza de largo cabello negro, con ropa sexy, profesional y al mismo tiempo elegante; sus ojos de un azul eléctrico (gracias a lentillas de contacto) se veían atrapantemente misteriosos con las gafas de marco dorado y cristal falso. Era por completo otra persona; y ya que estaban en eso, el pobre hijo de la mujer se convirtió también en chica a la insistencia de su madre y mejor amigo.

Los tres...erm, las tres salieron y cenaron fuera disfrutando de su tiempo; Tsuna pronto olvido que usaba un vestido y se divertía con los otros dos, podían ser quienes quisieran vestidos así, nadie nunca los iba a reconocer, por lo que descubrieron una vida nueva, que con ayuda de los amigos de Nana lograron mantener en secreto muchos, muchos años.

En algún momento de locura, Nana las inscribió para un concurso, y antes de darse cuenta Tsuna y Logan eran pequeñas idol en entrenamiento para más, por suerte, nadie sabía que eran hombres y podían seguir con sus vidas normales o tan normales como podían.

Logan parecía brillar cada vez más, y Tsuna era feliz por su amigo, actuaba perfectamente en un vestido, pero Tsuna no se veía seguir muy bien con eso, a pesar de que su madre como manager de ambos era también feliz, con su torpeza causaba muchos problemas y era agotador, se decidió a dejarlo, pero seguía siendo la mejor amiga de la chica cada vez más popular, siempre tenían en la van que ahora usaban, una maleta con ropa de hombre para ellos, y entre todo lo demás metido en lugares específicos cosas para cambiar la manager y la madre que era Nana en una tercera persona, en caso de que tuvieran que hacer una salida rápida.

El tiempo pasó y Logan se convirtió en una reconocida idol, desarrollo buenas habilidades de actuación y canto; y con el apoyo de los dos Sawada tomo al mundo por sorpresa, era feliz y tenía todo lo que podía desear, hasta que conoció al amigo y sempai de su mejor amigo.

Había superado todo lo que el mundo le había tirado en su camino, Rokudo Mukuro sería suyo, estaba dispuesto a todo por conquistar ese corazón que no parecía querer abrirse a nadie, como hombre o como mujer, lo iba a conseguir, porque había algo que no podía explicar que le atraía desde lo más profundo de su ser, y de paso enloquecería un poco a Shi-chan para que dejará de actuar de esa manera frente a todos, era un chico fuerte y maravilloso que merecía ser reconocido en el mundo como fue alguna vez de idol...¡eso era!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tsuna llegó a clases solo, no había esperado a Yamamoto o Gokudera, y a Reborn no lo había visto, su madre había salido de "compras" temprano y el se tomó su tiempo en llegar a la escuela, apenas haciendolo a tiempo, por suerte no le dio momentos libres para hablar con los demás para saber como había ido el helado del día anterior con Mukuro.

En el primer receso, tampoco los chicos cuando se acercaron tuvieron tiempo de decirle nada, porque Tsuna se escabulló respondiendo una llamada de su móvil, en el pasillo nadie le prestó mucha atención, pero los otros se acercaron dandole un poco de espacio para no molestar y dejarle algo de privacidad; Tsuna hablaba en voz baja a pesar de todo y era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo hasta que empezó a negar enfaticamente algo; finalmente la frustración pudo más y exclamó sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡no me volveré a poner eso, ni siquiera me queda ya que he crecido tanto, sería más cortó que una minifalda! - Se sonrojó al ver que la gente se había vuelto a mirarlo - tampoco voy a bailar contigo, si quieres atacar a Mukuro y seducirlo bien por ti, pero no me voy a meter en eso, sería un lío muy grande para mi pobre mente.

Algo se le respondió y Tsuna miró la imagen perfecta de la mortificación, antes de volverse rojo.

\- supongo...supongo que puedo, pero solo una vez - Tsuna gimió, al notar que el maestro se acercaba y todos entraban al aula para la siguiente clase que comenzaría en menos de un minuto agregó - si estoy haciendo esto por ti, es mejor que me saques ahora antes de que me arrepienta, porque no voy a usar vestido todo el día.

Gokudera se ahogo con el aire mirando perdido, sin saber que hacer, después de las indicaciones que el día anterior les había dado Reborn, eso no estaba en niguna de las cosas o situaciones que debía saber manejar, su Juudaime no podía usar vestido! aunque si lo imaginaba ciertamente podía hacer una linda chica...sacudió la cabeza para entrar antes de que se metieran en problemas mientras vía de cerca al castaño, esto estaba resultando ser...

\- y llevaré a alguien conmigo - el peliplata tragó saliva al ver al castaño terminar la llamada y dar una mirada al maestro retandolo a decir algo, la campana aún no había sonado después de todo.

* * *

 **Allí está!**

 **Segundo capitulo el día de hoy, ya publique también, I always love you, por si quieren pasar a leer.**

 **Espero que les este gustando la historia, me he divertido mucho con mi personaje nuevo en esta historia, y tengo grandes planes para los siguientes capitulos!**

 **Que tengan un buen día, nos leemos, besos~**


End file.
